


open the door

by vivaavoce



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, OT3, and miles is soft, basically they all get locked out the apartment, he loves them both so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaavoce/pseuds/vivaavoce
Summary: There’s a beat of silence, and then.“Bianca’s gonna kill us.”





	open the door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thespeckofstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespeckofstardust/gifts).



> for the wonderful [thespeckofstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespeckofstardust/profile). happy birthday hannah!
> 
> title from [key&lock](https://hellopoetry.com/poem/1071054/keylock/) by jan harak

“ _Please_ don’t tell me Bi locked you out again.”

Looking up, Jax smiles sheepishly at his boyfriend. “Actually, this time, no.”

Miles sighs, dropping his bag off his shoulder and sliding down the door to sit next to him. “That means you forgot your keys again and we’re screwed.”

Jax’s forehead creases. “Why, did you forget yours? I could’ve sworn I saw you grab them before you ran out this morning...”

“I set them down to grab coffee,” Miles laughs, stretching out his legs and letting his head drop against the heavy wooden door that separates him from the large bed that he’s dying to collapse into. “I guess I forgot to grab them after that.”

There’s a beat of silence, and then.

“Bianca’s gonna kill us.”

He snorts, rolling his head towards his boyfriend. “That’s an understatement, babe.”

Jax’s face turns red quicker than in the time it takes him to blink and Miles smirks. Him, Jax and Bianca have been dating since their last year at Keaton and pet names _still_ fluster the musician. On the other hand, nothing ever seems to faze their girlfriend who simply smiles and calls them something more over-the-top, usually _honey bear_ or _shmoopsipoo_ something awful like that.

His boyfriend sputters, searching for a comeback but all he manages to do is stutter.

“You two better not be locked out of the apartment.”

Miles laughs when Jax screeches, startled as their girlfriend appears at the top of the stairs. Bianca’s sunglasses are pushed on top of her head, hair swept from her cheekbones and she rolls her eyes at the sight of her boyfriends sitting pitifully on the floor in front of their locked apartment.

Next to him, Jax is babbling on about how it’s _not technically his fault, the alarm was shut off this morning Bi_ and _if I hadn’t forgotten my keys I would’ve been late_ and their girlfriend just stands there, unimpressed.

“Miles forgot his keys too!”

He swivels to Jax, mouth gaping. “Hey! Leave me out of this!”

The musician shrugs, crossing his arms. “You’re to blame too, you also forgot your keys. At least I had a legit excuse - yours was because your night owl self can’t speak English without nasty bean water.”

“Don’t sound all high and mighty, leaf water.”

Jax actually _gasps_ at that, holding a hand to his chest and looking so affronted you would have thought Miles had murdered his beloved cat. (Speaking of the aforementioned thing, it's meowing up a storm on the other side of the door and Jax keeps cooing at it as if the cat is somehow trying to tell him something but Miles doesn't say a thing.)

“You’re asking for it, Lennox,” he warns and Miles actually growls because _look,_ it’s been a long day and his fingers ache as well at the balls of his feet.

“Alright boys, as much as I’d like to see you two go at each other,” Jax blushes again at that statement and Bianca’s shit-eating grin makes Miles cackle, “it’s time to draw straws on who calls the landlord.”

Groaning, the two men push themselves off the floor as Bianca roots through her bag.

See, all three of them can be forgetful at time - especially when it comes to keys. After the fourth time, Bianca had implemented that whoever drew the shortest straw would be the one to call the landlord and listen to his heavy sighs.

Jax has pulled three times in a row and Miles sees him cross his fingers behind his back as Bianca draws the plastic fast food straws from her purse.

In her hand, they all look the same length and he leans forward first, eyes closed. His fingers grasp one and he pulls back, letting Jax pick his before he opens his eyes. Laying in his palm, the regular-sized straw rolls and he whoops as Jax _groans_ before reaching for his phone.

  
  
  


Fifteen minutes later the landlord is giving them the stink-eye as he slides the master key into the lock and twisting right. Miles stays behind to thank him as Bianca and Jax slip inside, she to let down her hair and he to feed Nala, who has been meowing incessantly.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just remember your keys next time kid.”

“Thanks again,” Miles smiles as the landlord, Mr. Durani, turns to trudge back down the four flights of stairs to the lobby. The elevator in the building has been broken for some time and despite the reassurances from the owner that it would be fixed soon, it sits dormant and taped off somewhere between the second and third floor.

The door clicks close and he shakes his head, swiping his keys from the chipped table in the foyer. For an apartment on the outskirts of Windsor, the rent is surprisingly cheap for how big the space is - there’s a full kitchen plus connected dining room and the living room is shockingly roomy.

Yes, their space is almost cramped with the amount of stuff shoved into corners - Jax’s music on the coffee table, Bianca’s lipsticks lining the bathroom mirror’s counter, his own picks lying around the apartment in random places - but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Here is their home, the one they worked so hard for. So what if for the first few days, they bumped shoulders - they grew accustomed to the space. So what if for the first few months, the bed in the master bedroom was uncomfortable and cramped - they found their rhythm. So what if for the first few years, they all worked long hours - it was all worth it.

Bianca’s a director for the local theatre, and while it’s not what her teenage self had seen herself doing, she enjoys it. Their girlfriend has always enjoyed bossing people around, but underneath the tough exterior of liquid lipstick and three-inch heels, she enjoys watching the kids - _my kids, she calls them_ \- doing what they love.

Jax is still attending the local college, chasing his degree longer than both him and Bianca because he had taken a two-year break after they rented the apartment. Miles watches him, sitting cross-legged on the kitchen floor and petting a purring Nala, and smiles. His boyfriend is going after a career in music and has already been offered a job at the label an hour away where he has his internship on weekends.

And Miles? He works at a coffee shop on the outskirts of Windsor, enjoying the environment. He finds his hands more calloused by the scalding liquid of coffee than the strings of his guitar more often than naught, but he finds he doesn’t mind because that makes the moments he takes out the instrument for his lovers all the more special.

“Babe, have you seen my sweatpants?”

He drops his keys in the bowl and toes off his shoes. Swinging around the corner into the kitchen, he pulls a glass out of the cabinet and fills it out of the fridge. “No,” he calls further into the apartment, “but I remember seeing Jax wear them a few days ago.”

Bianca emerges from the first bathroom to the left, wringing out wet hair before weaving it into a braid. “Jaxson, I swear-“

Nala slips from their boyfriend’s grasp and rubs against Bianca’s leg, purring and Jax shrugs. “What can I say, they’re comfy. And besides,” he says, shooting Miles a raspberry, “I washed them afterwards. They’re in your drawer.”

The kettle on the stove whistles and Jax jumps up. Rolling his eyes, Miles takes a sip of his water before opening his laptop case and sliding into the seats at the countertop. While he waits for the battered thing to boot up, he watches as his boyfriend’s nimble fingers skip over canister after canister until he finally picks one, humming softly.

Dropping the infuser into the _Treble Maker_ mug Bianca had given him for his birthday the year before, Jax taps his feet to the beat inside his head and Miles leans back, amused. It’s clear by his boyfriend’s every movement how much he loves music - from the way he walks to the way his fingers tap on any surface he can find.

Three minutes later, Jax drops a spoonful of sugar into the tea. He’s turning away from the cup to put the sugar container back in the pantry when Bianca runs into the room, shirt collar wet and grabs the mug.

In another second, she’s off and Jax yelps, chasing after her. Miles’ protests of _watch the floors!_ and _whoever spills that is cleaning it up_ fall on deaf ears as Jax reclaims the mug only to be caught up in a mind-numbingly kiss.

He melts into Bianca’s lips, eyes fluttering closed and Miles leans back on the stool, knowing what’s to come. As much as he loves Jax, it’s been three years and he still hasn’t learned better.

Bianca snatches the mug back from his hands and slams the bedroom door.

Stunned, Jax looks back at him with pleading, doe eyes and Miles focuses back on his laptop, opening the program and getting to work. His boyfriend sputters indignancies at the action and mopes back into the kitchen amid Miles’ chuckles.

Jax drops his head on Miles’ shoulder from behind, warm breath tickling the side of his neck and he whines into his shirt. “Aren’t you going to be my knight and shining armor and save my tea from the dragon?”

From the other side of the bedroom door, he hears Bianca giggling and he shakes his head.

“Sorry babe, I value my life.”

“But _Miles_ ,” the other man whines, head rolling until his head is on Miles’ shoulder, “she took my tea and as my boyfriend, it’s your obligation to get it back.”

He snorts, typing another line and considering it. “Yes, but I’m also Bianca’s boyfriend and it’s my obligation to stay out of it if I want to sleep in the bed tonight and not on the couch.”

Jax shudders, imagining the night on their sofa instead of between the warm bodies of his two favorite people. “You might have a point there.”

  
  
  


At the dinner table that night, Jax squabbles with Bianca over the stolen mug and she barters that if he wants it back, she gets to sleep in the middle that night.

It’s with great reluctance that Miles’ boyfriend agrees, but not without a with a pout. It’s no secret between the three of them that being in the middle is Jax’s favorite place to be in bed, surrounded by the loves of his lives but sometimes Bianca gets lonely on the other side of the bed.

Jax leans back in his seat, crossing his arms and the Miles pats his shoulder comfortingly. “You’ll get the middle back tomorrow night, promise.”

To his left at the circular table, Bianca snorts. “You’ll have to fight me for it, Lennox. The middle is the comfiest and I’m never in fear of falling off the side because of Jax’s kicking.”

Their boyfriend pouts harder, mumbling something like _I don’t kick_ and Bianca snorts into her spaghetti. Tonight had been her night to cook which means Jax’s turn washing dishes while Miles picks up the apartment before they all cram on the couch and watch cheesy black and white movies until they get sleepy.

  
  
  


The light of the connected bathroom spills into the dark bedroom and he finds Jax and Bianca already curled around each other when he approaches the bed. His wet hair is dripping down the back of his neck, wetting his collar but he ignores it, sliding underneath the covers.

Immediately, the warmth of two bodies surrounds him and he hums, burrowing further into the sheets that smell like mint gum and floral perfume - his lovers.

Bianca is faced away from him, on her side and curled around Jax whose head is on the mattress near her stomach. As quietly as he can, Miles scoots forward and noses his way past her braid to breathe in the scent of her cucumber shampoo.

She shifts, humming contently and her hand curls around his unconsciously. In the dark of the room, Miles can’t see her face or Jax’s but presses a kiss to the back of her neck and closes his eyes.

It’s eleven on a Tuesday night and he’s never found such comfort in a weekday.

Tomorrow will bring early, rushed mornings and bad breath but he’ll be happy.

Bianca will yawn sleepily and press a kiss to Jax’s cheek before his own and after getting dressed and once her makeup is immaculate, she’ll do it all over again. Jax will smell like peppermint tea and aftershave and Miles’ heart will swoop when he swings his hips to the music coming through the radio on the counter.

In the morning, he’ll be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm the christopher columbus of this tag but it's what they deserve


End file.
